


Rx: Self Medicate (Caring for the Pack's Human 101)

by RxSterek



Series: Wolves Without Teeth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek
Summary: After facing off against a coven of vampires that allied with a pack of werewolves a year ago, the Hale and McCall packs are still dealing with the aftereffects. Stiles gets home after 3 weeks away for work and ends up with another migraine.  The two packs work together to take care of a stubborn Stiles and ease his pain.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Wolves Without Teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Rx: Self Medicate (Caring for the Pack's Human 101)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a bunch of scenes of pack taking care of Stiles while he suffers from a migraine. I had a migraine and needed to take it out on another character.
> 
> Also, all relationships are really in the background. You can kind of read into them whatever you want. I just tagged what came to my mind while I was writing. It's genuinely mostly just the pack taking care of Stiles.

  
  
  
  


Stiles sighed as he walked into the pack house. His human sense couldn’t pick up who was home and while he knew he could use his spark, he was too tired. A week away chasing a new lead had led into another week away, and then a week of tying ends up, paper work, and passing the case on to someone else. Stiles usually hated passing a case on, but he knew his knowledge base was done for the case and the case would be closed soon enough. And frankly, he was tired. Bone tired. 

He couldn’t put a finger on the exhaustion, but it had followed him for almost a yar now, no matter what he did. The psychologist he had been forced to see before being cleared for field work said it was PTSD. Maybe it was. But Stiles also felt whatever it was, it was supernatural. A year ago, they had faced off a coven of vampires that had allied themselves with a werewolf pack that thought Beacon Hills was ripe for the picking. The Hale and McCall pack had made it clear that that was not the case.

Stiles stubbed his toe on the entryway table and cussed, dropping his bags.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice called out before his head poked into the hallway.

“I told everyone we should have done built in cubbies instead of these stupid tables.” Stiles muttered, limping further into the hallway. Derek’s eyebrows scrunched in concern and he started scenting the air. An involuntary whine escaped. Stiles rolled his eyes and proceeded into the kitchen.

“Relax big guy. I need to sleep like the dead and I’ll be good as new.” He muttered. Derek silently followed after him and said nothing. 

“Ah, is our little Pinocchio back from saving the world?” Peter asked, suddenly making an appearance.

“Last time I checked, my nose hasn’t grown any and I’ve always been a real boy.” Stiles said retorted, turning to the kettle on the stove.

“Mmm, actually I believe we can all recall the night we heard you become a real boy, Stiles. You were very vocal about it.” Peter said with a smirk, before pushing Stiles' hands away and taking over making tea for the human. Stiles rolled his eyes, but let the comment slide, before his attention was taken by Isaac making his presence known by faking throw up noises from where he now stood leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. 

“I thought we all agreed smelling it was enough and we never needed to speak of it again.” Boyd’s quiet voice entered the conversation as he came in from the living room. He silently scented Stiles in greeting, as he walked into the kitchen.

Stiles felt some tension leave his body at the touch, and the next thing he knew every member of the pack present was gently scenting Stiles. He sunk his head into his arms on the table and let the relief wash over him. But the more relaxed he became, the more insistent the pounding in his head became. He must have dozed off, because the next thing Stiles was aware of was icy fingers massaging his neck. He groaned as he felt the pain leak out through the more relaxed muscles, before his hands were being curled around a warm mug. 

“Drink all of that.” came Lydia’s voice from behind him. “It should get you through the night and you can decide what to take in the morning, depending on the level of pain.” Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“It’s gonna be a bad one. It’s already setting it.” He muttered tiredly. He could already feel the phantom pain from a few of the scars he had earned fighting off the allied coven. None of them had come out of the fight for Bean Hills unscathed. The only reason the wolves were fine was due to their super natural healing. It had taken 4 months for Stiles to fully heal, and after that he still experienced phantom pains and then the migraines had kicked in. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Little Red.” Peter murmured, rubbing a hand through Stiles hair. As Stiles stood up, he heard Derek directing the others.

“Someone text Scott and ask him to pick up the tomato soup. Isaac, go make sure Liam is good or have Scott check on him. Boyd, you and Jackson will go to the game, get as many of the others to go with you tomorrow and get out of the house.” He murmured, already speaking in hushed tones to not aggravate Stiles pain. 

“Jackson and I will make some food up tonight.” Lydia responded. “Ally is going with Scott to the store to make sure we have everything. Kira…” her voice faded away as Peter led Stiles up the stairs. When they reached the top Stiles stopped as the world spun.

“Fuck. This got way worse way fast.” Stiles murmured. Without acknowledging Stiles with words, Peter’s hand found its way to the back Stiles neck and the relief of the pain drain was instant. Stiles sucked in a breath at the sudden relief that washed over him and reached out to steady himself on the wall.

“Geeze, warn a guy.” Stiles groaned. 

“Come, let’s get you into bed.” Peter said warmly. 

“My what big teeth you have.” Stiles muttered.

“All the better to give you the bite with, my dear.” Peter smirked. Stiles groaned and pushed the man away.

“I’m perfectly fine thanks. I can get myself into my bed.” Stiles retorted. Peter raised his hands in surrender, but let Stiles go. They had all been slowly learning that things went better if they let Stiles be, as long as his scent didn’t give him away for being in more pain than he let on. 

15 minutes later, Stiles was buried under his covers. He could feel a quiet presence in the room but didn’t have the energy to see who it was. It didn’t take long for the person to settle in next to Stiles, and a large hand started to massage Stiles’ scalp.

“You might feel better if you took a shower. Wash the travel off of you.” Derek said quietly. Stiles snorted very softly.

“You just don’t like that I smell like airport and a hundred different people.” Stiled muttered.

“More like a thousand.” Derek returned. Stiles smiled softly, but didn’t come up from his cocoon. Derek didn’t say anything else, but Stiles could feel the beginnings of pain drain and easily nodded off. 

The night wasn’t the worst Stiles had had since the McCall and Hale pack had defeated the allied coven. But the pain kept him from sleeping soundly. He would wake up when he felt the pack shifting around the room or another wolf taking over the pain drain. He was very aware when Scott took over at 3:13am and incessantly asked Stiles questions about his comfort levels, until Lydia had walked in and told Scott to shut up. But Stiles had reached a hand out to squeeze Scott’s in appreciation before he had dozed off again. 

He finally woke up around 10 the next morning, when the smell of oatmeal hit his nose. Stiles hesitantly peeked out from his covers, and scrunched his nose at the smell. He was thankful to see the curtains had been already been drawn and the little light that was getting in barely caused more pain. 

“You better eat that.” Jackson muttered, though the usual bite in his tone wasn’t there. “Allison and I have been cooking all morning. I’m not letting my time and energy go to waste because it doesn’t smell good, Stilinski.” Stiles responded by giving him a finger, but took the steaming bowl from him. He slowly ate the bowl of food and gave a quiet nod of thanks to Jackson. In reply, Jackson sat for another few moments and drained some pain for Stiles before he left. Not long after, Lydia walked in with Malia trailing after her in her coyote form. Malia jumped up and curled against Stiles side while Lydia pressed a warm cloth against Stiles forehead.

“Pain level?” She asked.

“I’m fine, Lyds.” Stiles mumbled. “Just need to sleep it off.” Lydia huffed and marched to the connected en suite. 

“You have three options Stiles. One, I will guess and cram whatever medicine I feel necessary down your throat. Two, I will get someone in here to sniff you and tell me just how much pain you are in,” Malia raised her head to stare at Lydia. “Or three. You can just tell me, I’ll give you what you need, and whoever is around will come take the edge off.” Lydia responded, pursing her lips. Stiles groaned and turned his head to stare at the ceiling.

“I feel like there’s a little man with a pick axe and he’s slowly chipping away at my brain. But on occasion this other guy comes in and starts using a jackhammer.” . There wasHe murmured. There was no reply except the rattle of pills as Lydia picked out what she thought would cover his current migrain. She gently nudged his shoulder and handed him the pills with some water. He looked down and pouted.

“That one makes me sleep, Lyds, do I have to?” He whined. Lydia snorted.

“You’re so dramatic. Yes. Sleep will do you good.” She tutted. He sighed but took the meds and handed the water back. She smiled and leant down to gently kiss his forehead, before departing. Stiles turned on his side to curl around Malia. She stared at him carefully and let out a huff, but she settled in with him and it wasn’t long before Stiles drifted off again. 

A sudden shout woke Stiles up and he shot up in bed, wincing as pain instantly made itself known. He glanced around and took in Scott and Liam playing a video game. Seeing there was no danger and the others were responding to their game Stiles sighed and rested his head in his hands, waiting for his heart rate to slow down.

“You guys are so going to get it.” Isaac said from the doorway.

“Awww dude come on, Stiles won’t mind.” Scott responded. 

“Is it really not okay?” Liam asked hesitantly from where he sat on the floor. An answering growl came from further down the hall and Isaac smirked.

“Told you so.” He murmured, before disappearing as Derek appeared in the doorway. Derek glowered from the doorway while Scott stared back and Liam looked down at the floor. 

“I thought you had a game to prepare for.” Derek finally said. Liam glanced up, then over to Scott.

“Uh, yeah, we just... wanted to check on Stiles and relax a bit first.” Liam said.

“Dude, this is relaxing for Stiles. We’ve talked about it.” Scott said, standing up, challenging Derek. Stiles rubbed his temples and sighed.

“I’m alright, Big Guy.” Stiles said. All eyes turned to the pale figure on the bed. Stiles found Scott’s eyes and sighed. “Sorry Scotty, I’m not up for much today. Maybe tomorrow?” He said. Scott nodded and sent Stiles a bright smile. “Kick butt, Liam. Try not to tear anyone’s throats out.” Stiles said with a strained smile. Liam smiled back and then they were leaving the room while Derek watched them depart. Stiles let out a breath before finally settling back against his pillows, drawing an arm over his eyes.

“I’m fine. Just need my next round of pain drain.” Stiles uttered.

“You don’t have to let him get his way. You can tell him he’s being shitty.” Derek responded. Stiles glared out from under his arm.

“I don’t tell you how to be friends with others. Scotty lacks some common sense, but he’s there when it counts. And he’s right. I’ll enjoy the video games tomorrow when I’m too tired to do anything, but be bored of being in bed.” Stiles said. Derek stared at him for a moment before nodding his head once and turning back to clean up the controllers and turn off the tv. Stiles settled back and listened to the noises of the house, trying to distract himself from the pickaxe and jackhammer in his head. He briefly felt a hand brush through his hair before someone else approached.

“Hey Batman, heard you weren’t feeling so hot.” Erica’s voice registered and he peeked out again.

“Feeling more like I’ve been run over by a batmobile than I am batman.” He uttered. Erica smirked and put a knee on the bed, crawling her arms forward on the bed. 

“I can think of a few ways to make you feel better.” she said, looking out from under her eyelashes. 

“Oh yeah? Let’s hear them, Catwoman.” Stiles said with a small smile.

“Well first,” she began, walking her fingers up his arm. “I was thinking about discussing the intricacies of potaytoe, versus pohtahtoe. Then, we can move on to discussing who speaks more without words, Boyd or Derek.” Erica said. Stiles started laughing.

“Anything that doesn’t involve talking?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows up and down. Erica smirked.

“Of course.” She said quietly, before settling back against the headboard beside Stiles and pulled out a book and magazines.

“I can finish the book we were reading last time, or we can take quizzes to find out who our celebrity husbands are.” She said, before glancing back at Stiles before the two of them started laughing quietly. Derek peeked in and rolled his eyes.

“You two are ridiculous. Dinner in 20.” He said before walking off. Stiles groaned and settled back.

“I don’t care, just start reading something before this laughing cracks my head open.” He uttered. Erica wound a hand into his hair and started massaging as she read and Stiles relaxed.

Half an hour later, Allison walked in with food. Soon, Derek and Lydia joined them.

“What is this?” Stiles asked, poking around the bowl of rice he’d been given.

“Kira sent the recipe!” Allison said brightly. “She said it’s what her mom always made when she was sick and it always made her feel better. I tried to follow the recipe, I hope it’s alright.” She said. Stiles smiled.

“Thanks Allison, it smells great.” He murmured. The warmth of the dish and the quiet murmurs of the others settled around and Stiles finally relaxed. The pain was finally easing as the sun set and the other drained the last of the pain. The girls stayed and took quizzes together, gossiping about the celebrities, while most everyone else was out watching the younger members in the pack in their lacrosse game. Stiles eased back and let the feeling of pack wash over him. For the first time in a year, things finally felt normal. The migraines sucked, and were a reminder of what they had faced. But for once, everyone relaxed and didn’t argue over how to take care of Stiles. They let him be for the most part, and helped in the simple ways he had asked for in the past. The company of pack, being home, and not thinking of work, allowed Stiles the time to just rest and let his body recover. The quiet murmurs of the conversation flowed over him. He occasionally voiced his opinions as well, before closing his eyes against the warm glow of the lamp that’s light was no longer causing excruciating pain, and drifting off to sleep. 

An hour later he was woken up by the shuffling of the others leaving and Peter walking in.

“Here, Little Red. Drink this up like a good little pup.” He said with a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes before eyeing the green concoction suspiciously. “Relax. I made it in accordance with Lydia’s very specific instructions.” Peter said. Stiles gave a resigned look, but took the drink. Peter settled into the spot Erica had vacated, his hand trailing up the back of Stiles neck, scenting him before beginning to play with Stiles’ hair. Stiles felt a shiver go through his body, but he ignored it in favor of pulling the straw of the drink into his mouth.

“You know, there is a very easy cure to all of this. No more days of laying in bed in pain, feeling helpless and at the whim of everyone else. The pull of the moon pulsing through your veins, feeling the power and the tip of your fingers.” Peter’s voice took on a velvety tone as he popped a claw to gently scratch at Stiles’ scalp. The young man almost choked on the sip he had just taken. Stiles felt a tingle of arousal sink through his body before he cleared his throat.

“As sexy as you’re trying to make it sound,” Stiles started, “I’m fine being human. We also don’t know that it would really get rid of all of that.” He uttered. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“We know it stands as good a chance as the pills you pop and the pain drain we all do to keep the edge off.” Peter murmured. Stiles sighed. They had this conversation every time. Stiles and Lydia had done the research after a very bad episode when Stiles hadn’t been able to stand even whispered conversation. 

“Maybe.” Stiles conceded. “And I’ll think about it. But for now. I’ll stand with my chances as a scrawny human, with a pale ass, and sarcasm as my best defense.” He uttered, before taking another sip of the drink. Peter studied the human closely and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, a voice interrupted him from the doorway.

“Peter.” Derek said from the doorway. Peter turned slowly to meet his nephew’s look. Stiles smirked as he watched uncle and nephew have a conversation with nothing but eyebrows and looks, before Peter sighed.

“Nephew.” He finally conceded, before turning to look back at Stiles. Peter took the now empty glass from him and patted the top of his head. “Good boy. I’ll be back to tuck you in later.” Before he disappeared.

“I’m not a child.” Stiles called after his retreating figure. Derek stepped into the room, arms crossed over his chest.

“Feeling more up to a shower now?” Derek asked. Stiles glanced over, before looking Derek up and down in an exaggerated manner.

“You offering to help?” Stiles asked, with a teasing smile. Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes, Derek. Thank you for asking Derek. A shower sounds great, Derek.” the man muttered, before heading to start up a warm shower, Stiles’ laughter following him.

“I think that might be the most you’ve said in the past 24 hours.” Stiles responded, gathering up new clothes for himself before joining Derek in the bathroom. 

“It was a response for you. It had to be wordy.” The man replied. Stiles smiled. He pulled off the old Beacon Hills High Lacrosse shirt from his high school days that he’d been wearing, as Derek tested the water and pulled out the softest towel from the cupboard. Stiles pushed down his sweatpants and then glanced up to see Derek hesitating in the doorway.

“Unless you’re staying for the show, I’m about to get really naked.” Stiles said with a wink. Derek let out a huff and rolled his eyes, before he stepped forward and gently cupped Stiles’ jaw.

“Let me know if you need anything.” He murmured quietly, before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and disappearing. Stiles stepped into the shower and sighed happily as he relaxed into the heat of the water. The pain finally gone from the migraine, and the last of the high of the pain drain fading, Stiles let the soothing water wash over him. 

Before too long, Peter reappeared and ushered the human out of the shower. He wrapped Stiles into the towel and picked the lanky human up.

“My, what strong arms you have.” Stiles murmured sleepily.

“Hush now, Little Red. Sleep. I’ll scare off all the other big bad wolves.” Peter replied. Stiles wanted to laugh, but his body was simply too tired. He let out a contented sigh as he felt Peter curl protectively around him and Stiles fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Stiles woke up exhausted but in no pain. Derek bundled Stiles into a blanket burrito and carried him down stairs to the living room, while Stiles protested all the while. Scott and Liam settled in on either side of Stiles and the three eagerly set into a tournament on the game console. Jackson joined in when he woke up, while Kira and Theo finally made an appearance. Kira took over in the kitchen, while Theo disappeared to talk to Peter. The mere idea of the two in a room alone set Stiles on edge, not sure what those two would cook up together. But Erica easily distracted him while Boyd took a turn in beating Scott and Liam.

Eventually everyone wandered into the living room. Stiles was settled between Derek and Peter, while Allison, Jackson and Lydia sat snuggled under a blanket. Kira settled into Scott’s lap, and Liam put a movie on before curling up next to Theo. Erica and Boyd sat in the love chair making out until the pack would finally kick them out of the living room to take their fun to another room.

Stiles sighed in contentment and settled in to watch the movie. Things were finally getting back to normal for them. Stiles knew that they would all be overly protective of him the next time some big bad came to Beacon Hills. But he was going to do what he did best, ignore the problem until it went away and let Future Stiles deal with it. For now, Present Stiles was going to enjoy a movie night with his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any OOC actions/dialog, glaring typos, and bad grammar. I blame it on the migraine I had. 
> 
> Potentially a series in this verse or it may just turn into a series of soft pack feels caring for one another one shots. I get lots of ideas for those. We'll see where the wind blows us.


End file.
